Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,804 (Weidt) discloses a stackable container for the storage and/or transportation of documents or other articles, this container comprising an open-topped box with an access opening in front which may be obstructed by a removable closure plate. The access opening is flanked by corner profiles which are integral with a handgrip and have lower portions forming guide grooves for the insertion of the closure plate.